Ce qu'est l'amour
by Loushaa
Summary: C'est ce ques deviennent les persos de Naruto cinq ans après le départ de Sasuke et puis la réintégration de ce dernier à Konoha. Il y aura de la romance mais après . Voila !


HA HA HA ! BONNCHHOUUURRR ! Ben… voici mapremière fic !Donc c'est une fic Naruto, Sasuke avait treize ans quand il est parti de Konoha pour aller chez Orochimaru, maintenant il en a dix huit ! Donc, l'histoire se passe cinq ans après sa disparition. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Lol à vous de voir /rire de dégénérée mentale/

Au fait !

# … # : ça c'est pour les pensées des personnages.

**Ce qu'est l'amour…**

Chapitre 1 :

Il fait sombre, si sombre. L'air y est oppressant, lourd. Ces murs de béton lugubres et sales, ces barreaux froids … Cette odeur de sang et de renfermé. Rien ici ne respirait la santé, ni même la joie d'ailleurs. Il en avait marre de cette prison, cette atmosphère lui donnait l'impression d'être enserré dans un étau. Pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y était prisonnier. Trois ans…une éternité pour lui. Enfermé pour fratricide et une multitudes d'autres actes criminels. Quand on l'avait enfermé il y a trois ans il avait à peine quinze ans, il était désormais considéré comme l'un des renégats les plus craints et les plus puissants. Ça aurait dut lui faire plaisir, c'est vrai c'est ce qu'il avait toujours recherché…le pouvoir. Et pourtant…Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide ? Pourquoi la peine le rongeait-il à se point ? Il avait enfin eut sa vengeance ! Il devrait en être heureux ! Peu importe le prix ! Ces questions le rongeaient à un point désastreux depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé ici. Maintenant sa frustration et la peine qu'il ne comprenait pas, se lisait sur son visage, ses traits étaient toujours aussi beau, mais ils étaient tirés par la fatigue, son teint déjà bien clair ne s'était guère amélioré il était d'une blancheur maladive, mais s'était uniquement dut au fait qu'il n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis trois ans. Il avait maintenant une très belle musculature d'homme, ses yeux d'un bleu nuit profond pénétraient quiconque le croisait du regard, ses cheveux ébènes étaient toujours coiffés de la même manière : relevés en pic à l'arrière de sa tête et revenant en mèches fines devant son visages. Pendant l'apprentissage qu'il avait suivit avec Orochimaru il s'était fait de nombreuses blessures dont les cicatrices restaient encore, et plus spécialement la cicatrice d'une blessure au katana qui lui barrait le dos allant de son omoplate droit et finissant en dessous de la taille du côté gauche. Ces cicatrices ne déformaient en rien son corps, ça lui donnait même un côté viril. (AAAAA ! retiens une meute de fan folles furieuses Hey ! Doucement les filles ! On se calme !)Il s'était fait aussi tatouer dans le cou le kanji du feu, étant lui-même un utilisateur du Katon, l'élément du feu, son choix se porta tout naturellement sur ce kanji.

Il était allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, sur son lit, qui au passage, ressemblait plus à une planche retenu au mur par deux chaînes et avec pour matelas un cousin dur d'environ trois centimètres d'épaisseur, plutôt qu'à un lit. Il vagabondait dans ses pensées, seule chose qu'on ne lui interdisait pas, quand une voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux :

- Hey ! Uchiwa ! C'est plus l'heure de dormir ! Faut allé bosser !

Un bruit de clef se fit entendre, signe que le chunnin ouvrait la petite trappe que Sasuke connaissait bien, il se leva péniblement et s'approcha de la trappe qui se trouvait à la hauteur de son ventre. Il y passa les mains, le chunnin lui mit les menottes avant de le faire reculer pour ouvrir et faire coulisser les barreaux dans un grincement strident. La première chose que Sasuke avait apprise en entrant ici c'est que pour sortir se dégourdir les jambes, il fallait être menotté et accompagné, et bien entendu les seules sorties qu'il y avaient, c'était pour t'amener au travaux forcés que les détenus réalisait pour payer leur dettes envers Konoha. Quand il arriva dans la salle des corvées, les détenus qui étaient déjà là détournèrent la tête quelques instants à son passage, pour ensuite vite retourner se concentrer sur leurs travails, avant que les coups de fouet ne claquent ; Uchiwa Sasuke, ce nom n'était inconnu à aucun détenu, ce jeune de dix-huit ans foutait la frousse à pas mal d'entre eux, le disciple d'Orochimaru qu'il aurait lui-même tué, ainsi que son frère Uchiwa Itachi un membre de l'organisation Akatsuki. Ce jeune homme était à craindre plus que tout. Le chunnin laissa Sasuke devant un plan de travail et se posta à un bon mètre derrière lui, puis le jeune homme ténébreux commença sa tâche, qui consistait à un assemblage de pièce qui passait sur le tapis roulant devant lui. Passionnant jeu de puzzle pour notre Uchiwa qui se demandait à chaque fois en quoi cet assemblage stupide, allait rendre les morts qu'il avait causés.

Sasuke assembla, comme à son habitude, plusieurs heures durant, les pièces qui se présentaient à lui. Le chunnin chargé de le surveiller commença à se lever de sa chaise (ben oui …il est aller prendre une chaise entre temps ') pour le faire rentrer à la cellule quand un chunnin essoufflé, le stoppa dans son élan et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre qui avait écouté fut très surpris sur le coup, du moins, c'est ce que Sasuke crut voir du coin de l'œil. Le chunnin s'avança vers le détenu.

- T'as de la chance Uchiwa ! On t'emmène faire un tour du côté de l'Hokage ! Il paraît qu'elle veut te voir ! P'tête que tu lui plaît ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille t'exécuter ? Lança le gardien ironiquement.

- Pfffff…fut la seule réponse de Sasuke.

Le second chunnin pris le relais et emmena Sasuke avec lui ; il le fit passer par quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter finalement devant une grande porte à double battants. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis des Anbus arrivèrent de toutes parts et les rejoignirent dans le grand hall. Puis l'un des Anbus s'approcha et défit les menottes de Sasuke, ce dernier se massa les poignets irrités par les anneaux ferrailleux qui les emprisonnaient.

- mm…# ça va mieux comme ça…# pensa t-il en regardant ses poignets rouges.

Le chunnin lui tendit alors des scandales noires, un t-shirt de la même couleur sans manches ainsi qu'une grande cape à capuche. Le ténébreux le regarda alors avec étonnement, puis baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il était vêtu : un simple jogging marron foncé avec des bandages aux mollets.

- Mets ça ! Ordonna un Anbu au masque d'iguane, sûrement le chef.

- Où dois-je rencontrer Tsunade-sama ?demanda t-il froidement.

- Tu dois la voir à son bureau, c'est plus sûr…

- Oh…et que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle escorte ? demanda le brun ironiquement.

- Ne sois pas stupide tu es un renégat ! Cracha l'iguane.

- Oui mais quand même…quinze Anbu pour moi seul…Observa-t-il.

- Simple mesure de sécurité. Répliqua le chef froidement.

Après cette petite altercation Sasuke enfila le t-shirt et mit les scandales qu'on lui tendait. Le chunnin en face de lui, lui banda les avant-bras, vu dans l'état qu'ils étaient, surtout les poignets. L'Uchiwa enfila la cape et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Le chunnin, toujours présent, ouvrit les grandes portes en bois. Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à s'accommoder à la lumière vu qu'il faisait nuit noire. Un Anbu au masque de chien à côté de lui, lui fit signe d'avancer, d'autres Anbus étaient déjà sorti et attendaient dehors. Sasuke marcha tranquillement sous les regards de ses escorteurs et s'arrêta après avoir passé la porte. Une vaste forêt s'étendait devant lui. Une bouffée d'air frais vint emplir ses narines, il inspira longuement plusieurs fois, comme si il venait de sortir d'une très longue apnée, en réalité, une apnée de trois ans. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait un bien fou, un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il était enfin sortit de cet enfer, de cet endroit lugubre où l'on avait l'impression de suffoquer. Et pendant qu'il retrouvait lentement ses marques, ils se mirent en route vers Konoha qui était à trois kilomètre de là. Il retrouvait peu à peu ses sens : le bruissement des feuilles, le ciel étoilé, l'air frais, tout ça était très plaisant pour lui ; à tel point qu'il oublia un moment ses questions et ses craintes, il se mit à rire doucement. Le chef qui courait à côté de lui se tourna vers lui et pris un air méfiant mais ne dit rien. Après plusieurs heures de courses à travers les feuillages, le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, Sasuke observa ce moment avec les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration, pareil à ceux d'un enfant de deux ans, qui voit pour la première fois de sa vie un levé de soleil. Mais il revint à la réalité et demanda avec son éternel stoïcisme :

- Pourquoi l'Hokage voudrait-elle me voir ?

- Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, elle nous a juste chargée de t'escorter jusqu'à Konoha. Répondis posément celui-ci.

- Je vois …

- D'ailleurs nous y arriverons sûrement dans pas longtemps, environ deux heures encore. Rajouta celui-ci en se retournant sur ces camarades.

Les autres Anbus hochèrent de la tête et se regroupèrent un peu plus autour de l'Uchiwa. Simple mesure de sécurité, plus ils se rapprochaient de Konoha, plus le jeune homme devenait dangereux et pourrait se révéler être une menace potentiel pour les villageois et même pour les ninjas. Sasuke compris cela et ne dit rien. Après deux heures de courses ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha. Les gardes au courant de cette mission ouvrir directement les portes sans poser de questions. L'iguane se tourna vers l'Uchiwa.

- Bon, à partir d'ici on va passer par les toits le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas faire de scandale, compris ? Et toi tiens toi à carreaux !

Les Anbus hochèrent la têtes tandis que Sasuke se contenta d'un clignement de paupières, passablement irrité du ton que le chef de troupe employait. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de Konoha et sautèrent sur les toits, il était tôt et peu de gens étaient dehors. La formation autour de Sasuke s'était nettement rapprochée. Au bout de quelques minutes il arrivèrent à la tour Hokage, et passèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. (Ben oui ils sont mal élevés ceux là ) Les quinze Anbus qui escortaient Sasuke se séparèrent. Il ne restait maintenant que cinq d'entre eux dont le chef, sûrement le manque de place dans la pièce malgré l'imposant bureau en forme de demi-cercle. Sasuke put enfin abaisser sa capuche, le siège devant lui était tourné vers la baie vitrée derrière, la personne contemplait le village. L'Hokage contemplais le village…son village, une lourde tache qu'elle avait finalement choisie d'accomplir avec force et dignité, elle était faite pour ça. L'Hokage Tsunade ; elle ne s'était toujours pas tournée vers lui, elle contemplait son village où quelques gouttes de rosée perlaient sur le feuillage des arbres. Elle brisa le silence qui s'était installée en parlant d'une voix sereine et reposée :

- C'est un beau village maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle sans se retourner.

Sasuke détourna le regard pour observer à son tour le village à travers la vitre, le village avait été entièrement rénové et réparé depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Pendant le trajet il avait même remarqué qu'il s'était agrandi : de nouveaux bâtiments avaient été construit ainsi que des maisons, et les grandes portes avaient été repoussées plus loin. Konoha resplendissait, il était normal que Tsunade-sama en soit fier.

- Oui. Dit-il doucement. Mais je doute que vous m'avait fait venir jusque ici et libéré du bagne, juste pour admirer le village d'on je ne fais même plus parti. Dit-il posément.

L'Hokage se retourna et sourit doucement.

- Bien évidemment ! Pour qui me prends tu ? Dit-elle faussement vexée. Mais beaucoup donnerait chère pour être à ta place et revoir les rayons du soleil. Ça ne ta fait chaud au cœur de pouvoir être dehors et de ne plus être enchaîné ?

- …

- Bon ! Assez bavassé ! Reprit-elle sérieusement. Assis toi je t'en prit, au fait thé vert ? Ce sera plus agréable. Proposa t-elle.

- Hum. Fut la seule réponse affirmative qu'elle ai eut.

- Bien ! Shizune ! Appela t-elle.

La porte à droite du bureau s'ouvrit, et laissa passer une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns assez courts, qui se trouvait être l'assistante de Tsunade.

- Oui Tsunade ?

- Apportes nous deux tasse de thé !

- Tout de suite … Soupira t-elle.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec les tasses brûlantes qu'elle déposa sur la table, et amena aussi une lettre.

- Il y a ça aussi qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, ce doit être elle. Dit l'assistante. (Ho ho ho ! mais qui est ce ? lol Vous verrez après )

- Bien, pose la là, je la lirais tout à l'heure. Lui répondit Tsunade.

Shizune s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce. Sasuke fut surpris qu'elle n'ait rien dit sur sa présence, mais pensa qu'elle devait déjà être au courant. Il se posait d'avantage de questions sur cette lettre, de qui cela pouvait-il être ? Oh ! Et puis après tout il s'en fichait !

- Bien, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, je t'ai fais venir ici pour une raison précise ! Commença l'Hokage sérieusement.

Sasuke hocha légèrement de la tête, pris la tasse préalablement posée devant lui et but une gorgée tout en écoutant son interlocutrice.

- Je voudrais te faire réintégré à Konoha.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Loushaa : Alors ? Je trouvais l'idée sympa , et puis par contre pour Itachi…/snif/ fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de m'en séparer…BOUHOUHOU ! Chuis méchaannnte ! Itachi-chou !

Itachi : Quoi qu'est ce t'as ?

Lou : O.O

Itachi : Quoi ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un revenant !

Lou /lui saute dessus T'ES VIVANT ! KKIAAA crouillic ! Resserre l'étreinte sur Itachi…qui étouffe/

Itachi : Louusssaa argg, lasseuuu-moiii z'étouuffee !

Lou : Oups /lâche/ gomene "/se retourne vers les milliers…euuhh la centaine…la dizaine…l'unité…de lecteurs présent/ euh…c'était juste pour vous demander des reviews…enfin si y'en a qu'on lu…PITIEEERR JE VEUX RIEN QU'UNE TOUTE PETITE REVIEW DE VOTE PART ! En plus ça vous prendra deux minutes à écrire…de toute façon si j'en ai presque pas je continu pas…nan ! Ce n'est pas du chantage ! Mais si personne veux lire ça sert à rien de continuer ' enfin, ça me parais logique…bon allé je vous embête plus yen a un qui m'attend ! Niark niark !

Itachi : Neh ? AAA non ! AU SECOURS /part en courant à toute berzingue suivi d'une folle hystérique/

A PLUS LES GENS !


End file.
